


lego 'art' for the light between the lines

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: more 'inspired by' than an actual scene from the fic...





	lego 'art' for the light between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the light between the lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796065) by [starsshinedarkly77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshinedarkly77/pseuds/starsshinedarkly77). 



> One of my first lego 'arts' for fic!

  


**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr! ](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/157915745577/sort-of-fanart-for-the-light-between-the-lines-by)
> 
> [my general lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/my-lego), [my kylux (and adjacent) lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
